


From The Depths

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Abyss [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Extreme Gore, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mer Keith (Voltron), Mer Lance (Voltron), Merpeople, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: If you take a monsters' pearl, they cross leagues to get it back.





	1. The Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M For Mcfucking Gore AF
> 
> This fic is to more or less indulge in my horror side I guess and since it's halloween why not?
> 
> Plus it's more descriptive practice than anything.
> 
> And for me it's either go big or go home so turn back now if you are in anyway uncomfortable with blood and gore!
> 
> This chapter doesn't have any but the next one will so this is safe I guess.

The waves crashed against the boat, rocking the hulking vessel to and fro so hard it threatened to dip beneath the waves themselves. Rain poured heavily from the heavens, angry and forceful as the frigid wind helped to pelt it against the deck of the boat and the sailors on it, sheets of freezing rain battering the deck, water pouring over and down under the cracks and crevices of the doors that led to the lower deck.

The sound of metal cages scraping along the floor as the ship rocked side to side sounded jarring and painful, the chains holding most of them down from sliding too far. In the cages mers of every size and shape lay shivering, whether from the cold temperature of the room or fear none would be able to tell. There were a few veterans, too tired to fight and too weak and starved to do anything about it. There were a few pups and mothers scattered about as well and stuffed in the cages, the mothers curled protectively around their pups to offer some sort of protection for their young. The wails were the worst, low and harrowing that carried out through the room of trapped mers.

However the sounds had long since calmed down to near silence, all except one. And this one mer accounted for the others' fear, the scents coming off of them making the other mers in the cages near it shrink back and quiet down out of fear.

They were terrified of him.

The mer itself didn't look too dangerous compared to other species, looking quite colorful and vibrant but it still carried itself as something to be scared of, colors in various shades and hues of blue, glittering so prettily they almost looked as if they were glowing. Spiny fins stood out on either side of their tail, sharp blue spines sticking up and down their back and tail, a cluster of them bunched up at the base of their back where scales would have met skin.

Clawed fingers stayed black at the tips and the lines of black drawn from each claw trailed up the arms to fade into a deep blue at the shoulder and blend with the scales there. Sharp spines stuck out on either side of their neck near the back, lining down their throat from large to small starting at the end of their jaw just under where bright blue ear fins stood out, catching every sound in the large storage room. Scales looked splattered across their throat, face and cheeks, bright blue against dark skin that glowed with the contrast. The most striking feature had to be their eyes, black sclera as dark as the abyss of the ocean, with the brightest blue irises that actually did glow, the pupil a thin black slit and giving the mer an otherworldly look about it if the near glowing scales that covered it weren't doing justice. A line of blue outlining the top of their eyelid like eyeliner was a smooth blue, adding more contrast to his eyes and making them pop.

And even with the small size of the cage the trapped mer's aura didn't exude anything but deadly and dangerous, something the other mers weren't going to test anytime soon or at all if they could.

The humans however were another story.

All the mers jumped as the door above opened, a torrent of water flowing down the metal steps in a rush, bright light from the top decks flood lights shining through, causing some mers to hiss in pain, eyes too sensitive from being in the dark for so long. Mother's hugged their pups close, letting out soothing sounds to quiet them, shrinking away from the sound of steps.

The steps sounded, door slamming behind the heavy footed human, a sharp hiss and crackle of electricity sounding through the silent room as the human turned on the cattle prod that was kept at their side to keep the more unruly mers at bay.

 

Every mer was quiet, save for the one, snarling and hissing at the human. They had only got the pretty blue Mer a day ago, the damn thing wouldn't stop making noise, hissing and growling so loudly during the day and night, wailing like a banshee even over the storm.

The sound of those wet steps thudded through the room, steel toed boots stepping in puddles of water and grime, other puddles more slime than anything. Coming in front of the cage with the mer the human stopped, brandishing the cattle prod, a low hiss and sharp crackling spiking as water slid from the humans hand down the rod and towards the forked end. The mer stopped it's loud wailing, staring the human dead in the eyes, sharp teeth bared at them in a snarl, waiting.

There was no need to wait any longer, the human thrusting the cattle prod into the mer's cage, expecting to hear them wail in pain. What they didn't expect was the mer to catch the forked end of the prod in their hand, the electricity sparking erratically at the contact. They dropped it in surprise, yelling curses as the mer held it like it was nothing, a grin of sharp teeth showing gleaming white. What scared them the most however was the effect the live prod had on the mer's body.

The mer glowed a bright blue from the inside out, their skeleton showing in bright flashes that caused the room to go blue every few seconds. Their face especially looked horrifying, skull showing through in bright white, the outline like that of an x-ray. Bright blue eyes glowed brightly from black sclera, giving the mer a look so gaunt and monstrous the human was close to pissing himself from the sight. The mer picked up on this, teeth setting in a wider grin, the air thick with the scent of fear from human and mers alike. He rushed to the edge of the bars with a feral growl, said human letting more curses slip, nearly slipping on the floor as they hurried to run off back above deck, shutting the metal door with a loud slam behind them.

The mers in the room were dead silent, watching the blue Mer in anticipation for his next move if there was one.

The mer only laid down in the small confines of his cage which couldn't possibly be comfortable given the size of his spines and fins, upper body kept up by his arms which were bent at the elbows, picking at the grime under their claws in a bored manner. But they all knew something was happening, they could tell. Of what they didn't know, but by the sly grin on the mer's face , still glowing faintly from the earlier shocks, and the movement of his ear fins towards the portholes in the ship where it showed the cloudy dark sky, they knew something was coming.

It was only a question of when.


	2. The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're here

The ocean was cold and merciless towards all creatures, the dark waters hiding any dangers lurking below, looking inky and black.

The dark however black and void it might've been, was no problem for the two creatures currently swimming through its depths just shy of the surface, each equipped for the darkness with their night vision, not that they needed it, the scent of the boat they were tracking thick with the scent of death and decay of their kin swirling in the salt water, mixed with metal and the coppery scent of blood. The same boat that had taken their precious pearl a day ago.

The leading Mer or siren in this case, Plaxum, swam forwards, fins cutting through the water with ease and able to use the swirling currents to her advantage and move from current to current without much trouble. Her sea green scales were dark, lack of light in the area around her causing the scales to darken into a camouflaged state. The siren's tail was long and sleek, a few ribbon like fins flowing at her sides and moving with the currents with the ease of one who had traveled storm ridden waters their whole lives. The now dark scales rose up along her spine up to her neck, curling around her throat and frilled gills, along her jaw and up the sides of her cheeks and corner of her eyes, her eyes a muted, solid blue, no sclera to be seen, but her iris was a bright green slit. Her hair was dark and tightly curled, grouped into two pigtails that bobbed freely in the water, held by a red and blue ribbon each, courtesy of her mates. The sharp, connecting fins that ran down her back in a single line were erect to help with swimming through the water easily, the normally bright, iridescent fins dark along with her scales to help with camouflage.

She chanced a look back, one of her mates struggling to keep up, something she noticed no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She waited for Keith to catch up, his streamlined body made for the depths of the ocean and unused to the swirling, tugging currents the surface was littered with, especially during a storm.

Plaxum chirped at him, getting the dark mer's attention, normally violet eyes now instead glowing with a green white sheen as whatever light was in the water reflected off of them. What would've surely scared others only filled her with adoration, chest growing warm. She reached him with two beats of her tail, the flukes thin and flowing, an iridescent sea foam green color in the right lighting.

She cradled his face in her hands when she was close enough to reach him properly, soft pads pressed gently against his cheeks, feeling his heartbeat through the sensitive skin, claws rubbing soothing circles into scaleless cheeks, colored with mottled patches of black and lightly sprinkled with spots of red that glowed faintly. From this close Plaxum could see his dark eyes, the tiniest bit of colored violet and paper-thin slit of bright red that glowed amidst it. She had always loved his eyes, two very different colors that complimented each other well. She noticed how tired he seemed to be as well, having refused sleep since Lance was taken and swimming through difficult, unfamiliar waters for most of the evening.

Plaxum cooed softly to him, Keith replying to her in his own tired murmur, needing sleep hut refusing to do so with Lance missing. Making a decision she trailed her hands down his face and gently on his gills, over his shoulders and down his arms, grabbing his wrists and wrapping his arms around her waist. She laid her fins down that ran along her back and down her tail, turning over with her hands locked through Keith's, silently offering to swim for them both while he took a nap to recover his lost strength. Knowing she was beyond stubborn and wouldn't let him deny her offer of sleep even if he didn't need it he allowed her to do this, brushing his soft cheek against her back and letting out a sound of amusement when she shivered. She swatted him with her side fins softly but in a reprimand in manner, she didn't need a distraction, they had an important mission to accomplish after all.

Keith settled down and let her be, deep, black colored arms that faded to his natural skin tone closer towards his shoulder tightening around her waist. His sleek and smooth tail laid on top of her own, moving with her like they were one as they began their journey once more, the electricity humming against her scales a welcome comfort. He made a small, questioning noise to her, to which she replied over the crashing sounds of the waves above them. She'd make sure to wake him up once they got close enough to the ship, she would have no choice but to seeing as how he was clinging on to her for dear life, but she found it cute he requested a wake up call anyway, keeping the fond smile to herself and swimming onwards towards their goal and their mate.

 

Plaxum woke Keith up when they were a few hundred yards from the massive hunting vessel over an hour later, the mer snapping wide awake at her insistence, eyes immediately trained on the dark, hulking mass that stood out from the chilling storm around them. Plaxum released a low sound, both sticking close to hear each other better. Keith listened to her closely, long tail floating smoothly behind him as he kept himself to her level, eyes focused on the ship in the distance as he listened.

With a nod he confirmed he had indeed heard her and proceeded to follow the siren to the ship, claws and teeth itching for blood.

Plaxum circled the ship, her job was simple: spot any lone humans and be rid of them in a quick and quiet manner. Her first target spotted she closed in, using the rain, sound of the wind, and crashing waves to cover her climb. Sharp claws dug into metal just enough to get a grip like it was nothing, teeth sharp and gleaming as she heaved her body up towards her prey, mouth watering at the scent of fresh meat, warm and inviting.

The human was perched over the railing, arms crossed in front of them as they looked out over the rolling waves and sheets of chilling rain. They were so focused they didn't notice the pain until the siren had her teeth sunk into the flesh of his throat, cutting off airways and biting into his vocal cords with a wet, squelching sound, the tearing like that of a bunch of wet paper napkins being ripped from the middle.

Red, hot blood flooded Plaxum's mouth in a rush, the coppery tasting liquid pouring out over her chin and throat in a river. Using what leverage she had she pushed off from the railing, dragging the body up and over it with her own body weight and landing in the water with a loud splash that was immediately lost amidst the crashing waves. Any blood left on the deck was promptly washed away, leaving no trace of anything having happened behind.

Leaving the body to rot in the turbulent sea she went to work on the next one, climbing up once more after she chose her next target. She repeated this process a few more times, until everyone on the deck was cleared of, picking bits and pieces of flesh from her bloodied teeth, a defined red stain down her chest washing away in watered down rivulets of red.

It was Keith's turn now, having been aboard these vessels one too many times he knew the layout pretty well, dragging himself onto the deck with little difficulty. He stretched out his hands, the sensitive pads on his palms and fingertips feeling out the boat for electrical currents. He stayed out of the way of the floodlights, keeping to the dark to use as cover as he searched for what he was looking for. Plaxum kept watch near him, eyes scanning the area for anymore signs of humans. Even through the rain she could smell them, the odor pungent and heavy with a lingering fear.

A fear she was proud to have caused.

Keith gave a small chirp out to her, letting her know he had found what he was looking for and making sure she had time to move away before he got started. The hum of the main power line under his fingertips was thrumming with energy, tickling the pads of his hand. He concentrated, flashes of light flickering along his body and tail, crackling under the rain with a hiss. He focused on the task at hand, creating a surge of energy so great it burnt through the cable just below him, the whole boat going dark, leaving just the cold rain and frigid wind.

Plaxum returned to his side, the residual effects of the electricity hissing and sparking against her body, having no harmful effect on her. She smiled, grin wide and sharp as she nuzzled against his jaw, proud of him and telling as much with soft coos and light praises slipping from her throat like warm honey. Keith nudged her back in turn, short spikes along his arms and back lifting at the sweet gesture, face warm even with the bite of the cold nipping at his skin.

The moment was short lived however, when the sound if a door slamming open became louder than the storm itself. They felt the firm, steady vibrations of heavy boots on deck through their pads and both immediately went on high alert, slinking back further into the inky blackness that had now engulfed the ship. Even through the rain and darkness siren and mer could see clearly, the human was in a beat up rain coat, armed with a gun and flashlight, searching for their missing comrades.

They wouldn't find them anytime soon.

Plaxum hid herself away, knowing Keith was more than capable of taking care of this problem on his own and was itching for such an oppurtunity, she could faintly hear the humming of energy under his skin over the storm, the noise swallowed up by the sounds of crashing waves and rushing water the farther he got from her. She watched from her hiding place as he snuck up behind the human, his scaleless tail making the journey over quite silent, but it wasn't like anyone could've heard him tonight anyway. With quick precision he tripped the human with the end of his tail, the gun and flashlight knocked from their hands as they fell to the cold metal with a thud. The human scrambled to find their light, grabbing hold of it and turning it on and regretting when the sight before them met their eyes. They yelled as Keith's face came into view, snarling with mouth full of razor sharp teeth, fins flared out in an act of aggression, electricity sparking and flickering along his body to create quite a fearsome sight.

Keith let the human scramble up and run to the door leading to the cabins, shutting it securely behind them...or so they thought. The mer slithering leisurely across the deck to the door, throwing all his weight against it and creating a dip in the metal that bent and warped under the force, getting deeper and deeper until it finally gave out, looking less like a door and more like scrap metal from a sunken ship.

Plaxum watched as he slithered below, letting a rush of water in to make an easier path for movement as he disappeared out of sight.

He always did love a good hunt.

She waited awhile before going to complete her next task, if only to make sure Keith wouldn't have anyone going behind him to get the drop on him. No matter how capable she knew he was, how capable they both were, she still worried about her boys.

She slunk off towards the upper deck, where the captain would no doubt be, focused and ready.

No one would be left alive on this ship tonight.

Not after taking their precious pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plaxum is a siren and Keith is based off an electric eel!
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets his claws dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile but I hope this suffices.

Water poured in from the upper deck door around him, covering the floor in a mirror shine, the torrent of water rushing around his body and reaching to every cabin down the dark hallway.

Keith moved down the hallway at a slow, even pace, slithering along the floor in a small rush of water, the sensitive pads on his palms feeling out for any other signs of life aboard, picking up multiple heartbeats down the hall, all frantic and fast feeling, the smell of fear hanging thick in the air. A grin overtook his face, mouth partially open as a grey purple tongue moving over sharp teeth to taste the air.

Most of the humans were concentrated at the end of the hallway, making them easier to locate and giving Keith an idea of how to go about getting rid of them, eyes located on the large pipes that crawled up from the floor and to the walls.

All he needed to do was wait.

It didn't take too long for the first human to peek from their cabin door, checking the area for any signs of him their friend had mentioned. It was quiet, only the rain, thunder, and rushing water from the open doorway being the only sounds presented to them. Keith watched from where he was hiding as they left the safety of the cabins one by one. There was three of them, cut down from about twenty thanks to Plaxum and frightened of what could be lurking on the ship. Likely thinking that whatever had taken their colleagues was now inside with them.

And oh how right they were.

There was only the barest sound of wet skin slithering across smooth metal, a sound that went unnoticed by the humans below, more focused on everything else around them rather than above. The sound of the wind howling as sheets of rain battered against the metal of the ship and rushed in through the now open doorway a ways ahead.

Timing it just right Keith dropped down from above, knocking two humans down and crushing one with his own body weight, the press and cracking of bone underneath him signaling the end of that one's life. The human next to him attempted to scramble away, hard to do with only one functioning le. Keith took care of them quickly with a swipe of his claws across a soft, fleshy throat. A trailing line of red from his claws letting the now parting skin give way to a torrential rush of blood that coated him, sickly gurgles being the only noise in the small hallway.

He turned to look at the last human who had fallen back on the floor, frozen in shock, fear rolling off of them in such waves he could practically taste it on his tongue.

Claws dug into the metal of the floor, just enough to dent it and get just enough grip to drag himself closer to his prey. Fear paralyzed them, or maybe the toxin within his skin that had been brought to the surface and clung to every part of the hallway he traversed had. Either way, this one was going nowhere anytime soon.

He could hear their heartbeat rise, going faster and faster the closer he got until he was at eye level with them, heart beating so fast now he was sure it would burst. Settling the whole weight of his tail and upper body on the human, Keith dragged his hands up to their face, watching their eyes move to look at his razor tipped claws now darkened and glimmering with blood. A grin overtook his face as the human shook in fear below him, show casing a deadly set of teeth just right for biting through soft flesh like it was nothing more than paper or even soft cotton.

And that's exactly what he did.

A growl tore from his own throat as the human struggled beneath him, the pool of blood growing as it mixed with the sloshing water that flooded the hallway, staining a good portion of it red. The smell of it flooded his senses, gills fluttering open to taste the air better, the cloying scent sticking to the back of his throat like a sweet syrup. It was barely even a few seconds before they ceased their struggling. Hands that had previously trying to pathetically claw at him now laid lifeless on either side, fingers touching the now red surface of the floor.

His teeth left the human with a sickening squelch, a grey purple tongue flicking out to luck at the blood that clung on his face and chin, a trail of red running down his chest and out of his gills from where it had flooded his throat. A rather disturbing sight it could've been had there been anyone around to witness such a thing.

Keith scratched idly at the scales on his cheek, where the blood was now drying under ruined scales, only making it worse with his bloodied claws. Maybe Lance could help groom him later, he was always a stickler about that sort of thing, spending hours helping him and Plaxum with their scales and somehow still finding time to do his own and look absolutely radiant after. Honestly he couldn't fathom how he did it. One of the many mysteries that still remained unsolved about his pretty mate.

Not that Plaxum didn't have any of her own, the siren had plenty mystery surrounding her, enough to keep both Keith and Lance intrigued and wanting to find out more.

Like why she never sang.

That however, was a question for another time when they weren't pressed with important matters. One of which retrieving their captured mate from the belly of the ship. And judging by the vibrations that tickled his palms he was close to the holding cells where his captured mate and others lie in wait.

He was practically buzzing under his skin, sharp crackles of bright hot sparks dancing over a scaleless, tough hide that shone slick from the mixed moisture of blood and rain.

He felt a series of taps against the floor, small pinpoint vibrations that held a pattern for a couple of seconds apart each, obviously meant to get his attention. Apparently Plaxum was done with her part and couldn't wait to retrieve their precious pearl.

He couldn't either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just wanna end this quickly so I can say it's done and move on but at the same time I would like to do an extra chapter featuring Plaxum's side of things and how she dealt with her humans.
> 
> Thoughts on this?


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They brought their treasure home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me forever to finish this.

Both Keith and Plaxum met up at the lower deck door, the scent of death, rotting fish, and the fear of terrified mers reaching their noses from the door even through the immense downpour of the rain that tried to wash it away almost desperately.

 

Both of their faces twisted in a mix of disgust, fins flaring out in an anger that turned into seething rage when they broke through the door like it was nothing and finally looked inside. The conditions of the mers themselves and the place they were being held in were beyond deplorable, cages that were bent and rusted in various places scraped on the floor with ear piercing screeches, most of the water just an dirty slush of ice and  grime on the ground. Bits of rotting fish and bones littered the bottom of the cages, causing a buildup of gross slime that was less than pleasant on the senses.

 

The mers in the cages were staring at the two newcomers with wide, frightened eyes, others looking hopeful at the freed mers and scent of human blood that clung to them. Freedom seemingly at their grasp.

 

A sharp bark turned both the mers' attention to the far side of the room, slithering towards it and past the caged mers before they could even think, answering the call with their own excited ones.

 

They rushed to pull themselves over to Lance, who by now was buzzing in his scales in excitement where he lay caged, small trills leaving his throat at the sight of both of his mates coming towards him.

 

Plaxum was the first to reach him, soft trills leaving her as she pressed her face to the cage bars, trying to get as close as she possibly could. Lance met her halfway, nuzzling at whatever skin he could reach through the cold lines of metal, a low rumble of a purr leaving him.

 

Keith was messing with the lock on the cage during their reunion, frustrated noises leaving him as he struggled with it, sparks of electricity flashing on his scaleless tail and snapping and crackling against the puddle of water he laid in. The sounds startled the caged mers, a few letting out frightened hisses, having never seen a mer like him before.

 

A shrill hiss from Lance quieted the room instantly, nothing but the sound of the boat groaning from the force of the storm and the sound of cages sliding back and forth could be heard once they had quieted down.

 

Another sound of frustration left Keith, the mer snapping his teeth in an agitated manner. Before he could lay waste to the lock or cage Plaxum intervened, peppering soft nibbles to his cheek to push him away while distracting him from his aggravations at the same time. And now that he was properly out of the way she set to work on the lock herself, turning it this way and that as she examined it from all angles. With a firm grip and a few twists she stretched out the metal before the lock finally gave out, trilling happily at her success as she opened the cage door, Lance helping her and bowling her over in the process with Plaxum receiving her fair share of kisses and affection.

 

Keith curled his tail around him as he waited for the other two to finish, violet red eyes glaring sharply at any mers that looked at them, the frightened things cowering under his gaze. He was so focused on being the lookout he didn’t notice Lance had approached him until the other pressed his face against  his gills, a light purr rolling through his chest and throat. Keith softened up considerably, his own throaty rumble answering in response to Lance’s. he felt Plaxum shift to his other side, pressing a quick press of her lips his cheek before she moved somewhere else, rattle of metal and the frightened noises of the mers letting him know that she was more than likely working on freeing them from their cages.

 

The sounds of slippery scurrying and claws scarping against the floor confirmed his thoughts a moment later. He reluctantly pulled away from Lance, checking over the other for any injuries before he made his way over to help Plaxum with the cages, the mers in them backing away in fear, a few of the braver ones hissing vehemently at them but doing no further than that as the cage doors were open.

 

Lance joined the two until all the cages were opened, waiting back while all the caged mers made their way up the stairs and out into the pouring rain of the boat’s deck. When all the mers were cleared out they opened the cages of the few Galran mers one at a time, Keith and Plaxum showing more than their fair share of aggression by Lance’s sides to warn them off to try anything until they were all cleared out.

 

When they made it outside Lance made a few small chattering sounds in utter glee, closing his eyes to the fallen rain, the lightning flashes showing the white glint of his teeth, lips pulled back in a wide smile that most humans would have found unsettling had there bin any to see it. His fins and gills flared out as if to catch the falling drops of torrential rain, the salty smell of the sea tasting heavy on the back of his tongue, tail curling and uncurling to slide on the slippery deck freely. Every bit of his body language suggesting a happy, content mer despite being captured by humans and held in a cramped cage for more than just a few hours.

 

By some pushing with no help on Lance's own part, Keith and Plaxum were able to coax Lance over the side of the ship, the mers dipping together into the choppy waters with a splash.

 

 

 

By morning they were situated nicely on one of the local islands, camping of sorts in one of the tidal pools in the area, the seaweed growing in bright greens on the sides providing some form of comfort, even more so when they gathered enough to layer the bottom with. Lance was curled up against Plaxum, his tail entwined with hers, his spines laid down to prevent him from accidentally puncturing her. Plaxum’s arms were wrapped around him, holding his head pressed to her chest as  scaled fingers, cool to the touch, ran through his hair at the back of his head, a deep rumble leaving out through his chest at the sensation.

 

A breathless sound left the green scaled mer as he did that, pressing her nose into his hair to inhale his scent, like the ocean and sunshine. Her fins perked up as a sound from behind her startled her, an angry hiss leaving her throat only to die down instantly when she caught Keith’s scent.

 

The dark colored male had been out hunting, evident by the island fowl hanging from his jaws and the brush and leaves tangled in his hair, most of the feathers already plucked beforehand, leaving just the meaty portions of the bird visible and ready to eat.

Keith trilled  to announce his arrival, Lance already up and swarming over Plaxum to get at the offered food, having not eaten anything since his capture.

 

Plaxum playfully slapped at him with her fins, curling her tail up to slap at his back with her flukes. Lance ignored her to get at the bird, ripping a large enough chunk out of it that he could curl up and enjoy it without worrying about having to get back up so quickly.

 

Keith let Plaxum take her share, the female scarfing it down whole before she slunk out of the tide pool, Keith going into the shallow water next to Lance in her place to keep an eye on Lance as she went out to hunt. No one had properly eaten for a day and some hours, having to constantly move or fight, so getting fed and full was the primary objective before they could think of resting.

 

Keith and Plaxum took turns getting food, a pattern that continued on for a few hours until all mers were fully sated, bones of fish and other mammals scattered outside of the tide pool to be washed away by the waves.

 

All three were curled up together, Lance in the middle with his tail intertwined with Keith and Plaxum’s. The other two pressed against the blue mer comfortably, each with their face pressed against Lance’s hair or neck as the sun settled low in the sky, the stars coming out bright agains soft pinks and purples fading into a darker blue over the mers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would has any suggestions for the next mer fic of this ship do please let me know! Would love to hear your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be another branch of a mer au but with Klaxum instead of solely Klance.


End file.
